Tayo the Little Bus: Collect-n-Play
'''Collect-n-Play '''is the newest generation of diecast vehicles from Tayo the Little Bus. They will be released in 29th November 2016 and made by Mattel Toys. Vehicles Classics This theme features vehicles in their regular colours. #Tayo #Rogi #Lani #Gani #Citu #Shine #Met #Carry #Bongbong #Frank #Pat #Toto #Bully #Heart #Cooku #Nana #Chris #Max #Poco #Billy #Miss Teach #Alice #Reo #Nuri #Speed #Miss Magician #Schooly #Rex #Wondie #Tee Tee #Suv #Jeep #Vicky #Linda #Alfred #Toni #Big #Andy #Small #Tiny #Vroomy #Ratch #Tires #Ace #Queen Jules #Ringy #Bricki #Rackstraw #Grandma Car #Firebird #Air #Ractor #Champ #Met #Hi-Speed Train #Rough #Monica #Bluey #Squishy #Spinny #Gena #Porter #Roley #Trix #Martin #Bully #Wolly #Quick #Noah #Bubba #Windy #Cecily #Georges #Teresa #Katy #Rubby #Baja #Nightmare Tayo #Nashy #Bashy #Dashy #Flashy #Cashy #Clashy #Rashy #Queen #Kinder #Bella #Toy Forklifts (2 Pack) #Toy Blue Car #Dumper #Racey #Zooma #Mayor Goodwheels #Togi #Boris #Mira #Firebird #Nick #Number 1 #Limousine #Muddy Tayo #Mr Bean Reliant #Mr Bean Mini #Doc Hudson #Jeepneys Bus #Tejeros Ambulance #Damaged Alan #Lobo #Stelli #Smell #Silver #Hayla #Lars #Smokey #Teddy #Blow #Mellow #Tory #Brock #Tank #Jumbo #Pete #Bopper (Helicopter) #Beep (Police Car) #Ben (Fire Engine) #Scooter (Taxicab) #Major #Zuzu #Patricia #Painter #Nick #Laluna #Helga #Toby (Tugboat) #Francis #Framm #Firedrawn #Mr Omnitus #Spit #Victor #Oil #Dash #Skidy #Dricella #Fabrice #Old Jackie #Drop #Helen #Paser #Patrick (Toyota Patrol Car) #Lanmigi Ava #Teoni #Nash #White Tour Bus #Mr Cruise Ship #Vauxhall White Van #Citroen Red Car #Silver Nissian Car #Mitsabishi White Car #Nissian Brown Car #Benda #Black Tayo #Peanut #Green Shine #Purple Tayo Speed with Flame Stickers #Police Siren Tayo Core Moments #Princess Lani (from Lani the Princess) #Damaged Speed and Damaged Shine (from Speeding is Dangerous!) #Plane Tayo, Driller Rogi, Submarine Lani and Monster Truck Gani (from Tayo's Earth Defense Plan) #Sandy Max and Paint-Splattered Poco (from It's Hard to Behave) #Nuri as Yellow Flash (from Nuri is a Superstar) #Young Citu (from Cito's Secret) #Sweeper Rogi and Rubby with No Sweepers (from Rogi the Sweeper) #Circus Billy, Circus Poco, Circus Chris and Circus Max (from We Are the Heavy-Duty Circus) #Boiling Shine (from Let's Be Friends) #Turbo Speed and Turbo Shine (from Speeding is Dangerous!) #Towrope Heart (from Heart's Towrope) #Beige Heart (from The New Friend, Heart) Space Rockets This theme features vehicles dressed as space shuttles. #Tayo #Rogi #Lani #Gani Five Nights at Freddy's This theme features vehicles dressed up as Five Nights at Freddy's characters. #Tayo as Freddy Fazbear #Rogi as Bonnie the Bunny #Lani as Chica the Chicken #Gani as Foxy the Pirate Fox #Nuri as Mangle/Funtime Foxy 1.0 (female) #BongBong as Balloon Boy #Toto as the Puppet #Citu as Golden Freddy #Speed as Springtrap/Spring Bonnie #Rookie as The Night Gaurd #Bully as the Purple Guy #Duri as the Crying Child #Shine as FredBear #Rex as Nightmare #Heart as Baby #Hana as Ballora #Toni as Funtime Freddy #Rubby as Funtime Foxy 2.0 (male) #Kinder Bus as Ennard #Peanut as Yenndo #Cooku as The Bonnie Hand Puppet #Nana as Bonnet #Aratcha as Lolbit #Small as BidyBab #Tiny as Minirena Steven Universe This theme features vehicles dressed up as Steven Universe characters. #Tayo as Steven #Frank as Garnet #Rogi as Amethyst #Lani as Pearl #Nana as Lapis Lazuli #Cooku as Peridot #Bully as Jasper #Rookie as Blue Diamond #Hana as Yellow Diamond #Toni as Ruby #Gani as Sapphire Thomas & Friends This theme will feature vehicles painted like Thomas & Friends characters. #Tayo as Thomas #BongBong as Percy #Rogi as James #Lani as Rosie #Speed as Gordon #Citu as Henry #Gerrald as Diesel #Gani as Edward #Toto as Toby #Nuri as Emily #Shine as Spencer #Bully as Diesel 10 #Rookie as The Fat Controller #Frank as Flynn #Alice as Belle #Cecily as Annie #Nana as Clarabel #Cooku as Bertie #Air as Harold #Toni as Duck #Kinder Bus as Donald #Peanut as Douglas #Rubby as Oliver #Ractor as Terrance #Heart as Lady Robocar Poli (US, Korea, China, France, Israel, Russia & Japan only) This theme features vehicles painted like Robocar Poli characters. #Pat as Poli #Frank as Roy #Alice as Amber #Air as Helly #Tayo as SchoolB #Rubby as Cleany #Max as Dumpoo #Billy as Bruner #Poco as Poke #Chris as Mickey #Squishy as Max #Toto as Spooky #Sailor as Marine #Hauli as See-See #Citu as Mr. Whooper #Big as Mr. Musty #Lani as Mini #Hasler as Rody #Digi as Beny #Mighty as Titan #Nuri (male) as Cap #Deliveri as Posty #Trucker as Terry Fijit Friends This theme features female vehicles painted like Mattel's Fijit Friends. #Lani as Willa #Alice as Sage #Nuri as Serafina #Cecily as Logan Undertale This theme features vehicles dressed up as characters from Undertale. #Atsuko as Frisk #Carry as Toriel #Tayo as Papyrus #Rogi as Sans #Nuri as Undyne #Lani as Alphys #Reo as Mettaton #Citu as Asgore #Bully as Flowey #Duri as Asriel #BongBong as Monster kid #Gani as Napstablook #Poco as Mad Dummy #Miss Teach as Muffet #Frank as Grillby #Toto as The Nice Cream Guy #Alice as Bratty #Heart as Catty #Toni as Burgerpants #Bubba as Gerson #Rubby as Onionsan #Cooku as the Annoying Dog #Nana as Temmie Miraculous This theme features vehicles dressed like Miraculous characters. #Hana as Ladybug #Rookie as Chat Noir #Lani as Tikki #Rogi as Plagg Super Wings (US only) This theme features characters dressed up like like Super Wings characters #Tayo as Jett #Lani as Dizzy #Gani as Donnie #Rogi as Jerome #Pat as Paul #Toni as Bello #Nuri as Mira #Bubba as Grand Albert #Rookie as Jimbo #Big as Bigwing #Bongbong as Roy Cars This theme features characters dressed up as Cars characters. #Speed as Lightning McQueen #Toto as Mater #Heart as Sally #Nuri as Holley Shiftwell #Alice as Cruz Ramirez #Reo as Francesco Bernoulli #Shine as Max Schnell #Ace as Finn McMissile #Cecily as Carla Veloso Disney/Pixar This theme features vehicles painted like some Disney/Pixar characters. #Rogi as Remy #Gani as Emile #Lani as Joy #Cecily as Sadness #Poco as Anger #Chris as Fear #Miss Teach as Disgust Blaze and the Monster Machines This theme features characters dressed up like Blaze and the Monster Machines characters. #Ace as Blaze #Duri as AJ #Bully as Crusher #Woolly as Pickle #Max as Zeg #Nana as Starla #Poco as Stripes #Blow as Bump Bumperman #Atsuko as Gabby #Reo as Darington Roary the Racing Car This theme features vehicles painted like Roary the Racing Car characters. #Speed as Roary #Shine as Maxi #Heart as Cici #Ace as Drifter #Reo as Tin Top #Rex as James #Toto as Plugger #Champ as FB My Little Pony This theme features vehicles dressed up like My Little Pony characters. #Nuri as Princess Twilight Sparkle #Alice as Rarity #Cecily as Rainbow Dash #Heart as Fluttershy #Lani as Pinkie Pie #Nana as Applejack #Hana as Princess Celestia #Atsuko as Princess Luna #Toto as Spike #Champ as Big MacIntosh Pikmin This theme features vehicles dressed up as Captains and Pikmin. #Rookie as Captain Olimar #Tayo as Red Pikmin #Rogi as Blue Pikmin #Gani as Yellow Pikmin #Pat as Louie #Speed as White Pikmin #Toto as Purple Pikmin #Citu as The President of Hocotate Freight M. Men & Little Miss This theme features vehicles dressed up like Mr. Men & Little Miss characters. #Tayo as Mr. Happy #Rogi as Mr. Messy #Lani as Little Miss Sunshine #Gani as Mr. Bump #Citu as Mr. Tall #Nuri as Little Miss Helpful #Pat as Mr. Clever #Shine as Mr. Grumpy #Speed as Mr.Rush #Heart as Little Miss Giggles #Toto as Mr. Tickle #Toni as Mr. Worry #Max as Mr. Strong #Chris as Mr. Silly #Bongbong as Mr. Small #Carry as Little Miss Bossy Sofia the First This theme features vehicles dressed up like Sofia the First #Lani as Sofia #Alice as Aurora Miles from Tomorrowland (in US, Miles from Tomorrow in UK) This theme features vehicles dressed up like Miles from Tomorrowland (in US, Miles from Tomorrow in UK) characters. #Duri as Miles #Atsuko as Loretta #Hana as Phoebe #Rookie as Leo #Tayo as M.E.R.C SpongeBob SquarePants This theme features vehicles dressed up like SpongeBob SquarePants characters. #Tayo as SpongeBob SquarePants #Rogi as Patrick Star #Shine as Squidward Tentacles #Nana as Sandy Cheeks #Billy as Mr. Krabs #Bully as Sheldon J. Plankton #Gani as Gary #Miss Teach as Mrs. Puff #Reo as Larry the Lobster #Lani as Pearl Krabs #Frank as Mermaid Man #Toto as Barnacle Boy #Citu as Tom Team Fortress 2 This theme features vehicles dressed up as team fortress 2 characters *Tayo as the Scout *Pat as the Soldier *BongBong as the Pyro *Rogi as the Demoman *Big as the Heavy *Toto as the Engineneer *Gani as the Medic *Speed as the Sniper *Shine as the Spy Ed Edd N Eddy This theme features vehicles dressed up like Ed Edd N Eddy characters *Tayo as Ed *Gani as Edd *Rogi as Eddy *Lani as Sarah *Bong Bong as Jimmy *Toto as Plank *Speed as Johnny *Shine as Kevin *Nuri as Nazz *Toni as Rolf *Alice as Lee Kanker *Miss Teach as Marie Kanker *Bully as Eddy's Older Brother *Heart as May Kanker Pokémon This theme features vehicles dressed up like Pokémon characters *Tayo as Pikachu *Gani as Bulbasaur *Rogi as Charmander *Lani as Fennekin *Citu as Venasaur *Heart as Jigglypuff *Bongbong as Pichu *Toni as Squirtle *Reo as Greninja *Frank as Blastoise *Alice as Chansey *Rubby as Minccino *Nuri as Eevee *Bully as Gengar *Miss Teach as Delphox *Max as Charizard *Shine as Riolu *Rookie as a Pokemon Trainer #1 *Hana as a Pokemon Trainer #2 *Duri as a Little Pokemon Trainer #3 *Atsuko as a Little Pokemon Trainer #4 *Speed as Froakie *Toto as Chespin *Woolly as Gastly *Ace as Lucario Talking Tom & Friends This theme features vehicles painted like Talking Tom & Friends characters. #Rogi as Tom #Gani as Ben #Nuri as Angela #BongBong as Ginger #Tayo as Hank Playsets #Tayo's Twistin' & Turnin' Racetrack playset #Rogi's Revvin' & Rippin' Racetrack playset #Lani's Lovely Roads playset #Gani's Good-natured Roads playset #Citu's Calming Bridge Playset #Heart's Happy Highway playset #Speed's Speedin' Racetrack playset #Shine's Smashin' Racetrack playset #Nuri's New Interstate Playset #Bongbong's Baby Roads Playset #Carry's Carryin' Carrier playset #Frank's Firefightin' playset #Nana's Nice Roads playset #Cooku's Crazy Circuit playset #Bully's Boomin' Space Fortress Playset #Champ's Confusing Apple Bonanza playset #Ractor's Rushin' Low Key Farm Playset #Billy's Bulky Push and Shove Playset #Max's Mighty Dumpin' playset #Poco's Pickin' and Diggin' playset #Chris' Construction Course playset #Toni's Traffic Yard playset #Pat's Police City Playset #Miss Teach's Marvellous Schoolhouse Playset #Big's Brilliant Loadin' Yard Playset #Bubba's Big Old Parkin' Garage Playset #Hana's Mechanic Repair Shop Playset #Rookie's Police Officer Department Playset (includes Rookie, also available in The Legend of Nine Tailed Fox theme) #Princess Ray's Clover Castle Playset #Max and Joey's Magician Studio Playset #Lani's Princess Parade Playset (includes Princess Lani, also available in the Core Moments theme) #Rubby's Garbage Pickin' Recycling Centre Playset #Air's Sky-High Rescue Playset #Big's Harbour Playset (Includes Coal the Harbour Crane) #Monica's Lifting Playset (Includes Tower the Tower Crane) #Railer's Monorail Set (Beaulieu Exclusive) #Tramway Playset (With Unnamed New Building From Season 4) Robocar Poli (US only) #Brooms Harbor Haul n' Go Playset (includes Lifti as Leky, Loadi as Lefy, Crani as Lety, Trucker as Terry and Sailor as Marine) #Brooms Town Rescue Station Playset (includes Pat as Poli, Frank as Roy, Alice as Amber and Air as Helly) #Clean n' Go Recycling Depot Playset (includes Rubby as Cleany) Thomas & Friends #Launch n' Go Tidmouth Sheds Playset (includes Tayo as Thomas, BongBong as Percy & Rogi as James) #Vroom n' Zoom Station Race Playset (includes Tayo as Thomas and Cooku as Bertie) SpongeBob SquarePants # Pineapple Derby Playset (includes Tayo as SpongeBob SquarePants & Bully as Sheldon J. Plankton) # Treedome Race Playset (includes Nana as Sandy Cheeks & Tayo as SpongeBob SquarePants) # Bikini Bottom Launch n' Go Playset (includes Rogi as Patrick Star & Tayo as SpongeBob SquarePants) # Speedy Server Krusty Krab Playset (includes Tayo as SpongeBob SquarePants, Shine as Squidward Tentacles & Billy as Mr. Krabs) # Resturant Derby Motorized Playset (includes Bully as Sheldon J. Plankton & Billy as Mr. Krabs) Charge n' Go This line features vehicles with a charging box and cable so they can race faster. They are diecasts as well. #Tayo #Rogi #Lani #Gani #Citu #Ractor #Speed #Shine #Bongbong #Nuri #Pat #Nana #Rubby Playsets #Charge n' Go Racetrack with Speed #Rubby's Charge n' Clean Playset The other vehicles are expected to be released: *Ractor *Champ *Roley *Porter *Teresa *Spinny *Trix *Tiny *Reo The 7 Deadly Sins *Shine as Pride *Lani as Envy *Bully as Wrath *Tayo as Sloth *Rogi as Greed *Gani as Gluttony *Heart as Lust Posable *Hana *Rookie *Jinnie *Duri *Princess Ray *Joey